


失控的假期

by Secretbutler



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbutler/pseuds/Secretbutler
Summary: Alpha克拉克和Omega布鲁斯在度假时因为意外双双失忆，但他们仍然干了个爽。





	失控的假期

**Author's Note:**

> 全程走肾，NC17，小朋友速撤！

布鲁斯灰头土脸地站起来，感觉仍然晕晕的——之前的事已经不记得了。  
我是谁？我在哪儿？  
我为什么还记得我是个Omega？  
他发现自己刚好在一间带镜子的房间里，站起来朝镜子走过去。  
脸不错。  
我记得我好像很有钱，这房间是我包的？  
我包它干什么？  
布鲁斯不知道，接下来事情会完全冲着他怎么也不会想到的方向发展。  
Alpha的身影在他的背后突然出现，布鲁斯看着镜子中的人影，马上警惕地转过身来。  
“你是哪位？”  
“卡尔……卡尔·艾尔。”  
男人靠近了Omega，使得Omega条件反射地掏了一把腰间——空的。  
这才发现自己只穿了一身黑色的紧身衣。  
我记得我有个腰带来的？  
Alpha的眼睛亮起了红光，转瞬即逝，接着，Omega就被一把按在嵌着镜子的墙面上，碰裂了玻璃。  
“嘶——你是人是鬼？”  
“人。”  
那Alpha沙哑地回答着，Omega美丽的蓝眼睛却突然瞪大了。  
操，打死他也不信这个是人，太帅了。  
眼色和自己一样。  
Alpha身上洋溢着一股田野的泥土气息，此时里面也透露出丝丝危险。  
“轮到你了，你叫什么？”  
Omega搔搔头，刚抬起胳膊却被Alpha强硬地抓住了手腕，他疼得咧了一下嘴。  
“嗯……布鲁斯·韦恩……好像是这个。”  
“我为什么在这儿，韦恩？”  
“这我哪知道……”  
“房卡是你的，韦恩，你想干什么？”  
“ummm……约你？”  
“……再乱说我就扭断你的脖子，我可以做得到。”  
“喔喔喔喔喔，冷静，不管怎么说你真是辣透了，不考虑跟我约会吗，保证给你个满意的夜晚。”Omega眨眨眼睛，并没有被Alpha的样子吓到。  
他不是这么大胆尝试的人，但是——奇了怪了，这个Alpha就是让他害怕不起来，Omega反而想要进一步撩他。  
“不。”  
“噢，那好吧，那可以放开我的屁股了吗？”Omega心里暗骂了一声，痛斥Alpha不打算来一发还要乱耍流氓。  
“不。”  
Alpha的回答让Omega有点摸不着头脑，接着那只大手就又在他屁股上恶意地捏了两下。  
“嗯……哼嗯……你……”  
“你流水了。”Alpha抽手。  
“操……操……你……你到底想……”  
“干你。”  
Alpha滚烫的硬物隔着衣服竟然被Omega清楚地感觉到了，他浑身登时绷紧了。  
“不需要约会。”  
“为什……为什么？”  
Alpha把手放在Omega眼前，让他看见自己无名指上的戒指。  
“和你身上的标志一模一样，我们肯定结婚了。”  
Omega眨巴了两下眼睛，看着戒指上的小蝙蝠标志。  
“……也没说结婚了就不用约会啊。”  
“不觉得太啰嗦吗？为什么不直白点呢？”说话间，Alpha的硬物又戳了他一下。  
“操……”Omega认命地闭上眼睛，“那你给我小心点儿——戴上……啊！”  
紧身衣被粗暴撕开，Omega一声惊呼。  
“怕什么，看你的样子还没热潮吧？让我射进去又不会怀孕。”说着，Alpha很快就把Omega身上的紧身衣尽数撕下。  
昂贵的凯夫拉材料就这么变成了一堆破布。  
“至少……至少用润滑剂……”Omega的情欲很容易被勾起，他强忍着呻吟声提醒已经失去理智的Alpha。  
“都这么湿了，要什么润滑？”Alpha的手指头划过他的股间，又放在自己嘴里吮吸出声，听得Omega一阵脸红。  
“我不记得以前的事了……不过我居然喜欢你这么骚的类型。”说着，Alpha在Omega雪白的屁股上留下了一个清脆的巴掌。  
“啊！啊嗯！”Omega的身体战栗了一下，因为少许的疼痛刺激反而更硬了。  
“准备好被我操开了吗？”  
“try me.”Omega脸上露出一丝挑衅的笑容。  
一根手指头毫不留情地整根没入，Omega忍住呻吟，轻松吞了进去。  
“嚯，这么松，莫非早上才刚被操过？”Alpha一点都不肯保留，旋即又加到了两根手指，“真干净啊，洗干净了等着被操吗？”  
“唔嗯……操……操你……操你的……”  
“还嘴硬？也不看看是谁操谁？”卡尔一巴掌拍在布鲁斯的另一半屁股上，留下了和刚才的巴掌对称的掌印。  
“唔……快——快住手……我……”  
Alpha终于停止了凶猛抽插的手——Omega的状态有些变化了，体温明显升高。  
“热了？难不成是潮热来了？呐，韦恩，你还记得你的热潮期吗？”  
“妈的……我连名字都是勉强想起来的，那种事情——”Omega的身体开始因为高热的不适乱动起来。  
“那正好，让我帮你解决这个问题。”  
“唔嗯……你，从我身上……滚下……啊啊啊啊！”  
Alpha根本不听Omega的威胁，在Omega乱动挣扎的时候早已脱了裤子，把硬得发疼的巨物塞进Omega粉嫩的穴口。  
刚塞进一个头，Omega就已经疼得快要晕过去了，眼泪都流出来，无力地趴在地上，啜泣着发抖。  
Alpha停了下来，暴躁的神智有了一瞬间的清明。  
“喂……韦恩，你……”  
“妈的……操都操进来了，你他妈装什么无辜，你干不干，不干就滚！”  
“噢，那我知道了。”  
布鲁斯一瞬间开始后悔自己凭本能脱口而出的呵斥，因为接下来突如其来的冲刺让他感觉好像直接被劈开了下半身。  
“啊啊啊啊！”  
韦恩的蓝眼睛失神地瞪大，眼睛里的血丝都清晰可见，泪水从眼角滑落。  
Alpha的两只大手把他不断抖动的，精壮如Alpha的腰扶住，来自相反性别的信息素包围了周身，给了剧痛的Omega些许抚慰。  
“抱歉，亲爱的，我们先等一等。”  
Alpha温柔地说着，紧接着不等Omega反应过来，他们的位置就彻底换了——Omega被钉在Alpha身上，正对着镜子。  
被碰裂的镜子仍然诚实地反映出两人狂热的状态。  
因为疼痛红了眼眶的Omega粗喘着，却扭过头去一个劲地想要吻造成他如此痛苦的Alpha，他祈求着Alpha的爱抚，全然忘了自己赤身裸体的姿态已经在镜前展露无疑，也忘记了Alpha已经双脚离地，悬停在空中。  
“我可以动了吗？”  
一个长吻满足了Omega的求索后，Alpha终于开口询问，语气体贴而诚挚，却也掩饰不住饥渴。  
“动吧，操我，我是你的。”挂在Alpha身上的Omega扶着Alpha坚硬的胳膊，声音柔软得像是一剂催情药。  
先是轻轻地，试探地碰撞，Alpha似乎像是要竭尽全力保护他的Omega，强忍着他炙热的欲望，像摆弄一件瓷器一样轻拿轻放，生怕伤到Omega。  
Omega的肠肉和生殖腔温暖地包裹着他，每一次都让他忍不住想进攻到更深处。  
“操我，卡尔，操我。”  
Omega已经被细碎的碰撞勾得意乱情迷，红着脸央求他，向他索吻。  
深重的冲撞便紧随其后，冲碎了Omega的呻吟，Omega温暖的内在在那根火热离开时恋恋不舍地绞着他，然后又被填满，鼓胀感让Omega每每都发出一点点呻吟，却又想翘起屁股迎合他的顶弄。  
Alpha的呼吸渐渐粗重起来。  
他百分之二百的肯定，自己和这个Omega一定有过无数次的肌肤之亲，以至于他闭着眼睛都能找到Omega体内的凸起——Omega的快感之源。  
“啊啊啊啊！卡尔，卡尔！啊！不！”  
只是几下，Omega就彻底乱了方寸，慌乱地抓着Alpha的胳膊，又努力用腿夹住Alpha的腰。  
Omega挣扎着伸长脖子，把嘴凑近Alpha的耳边，热气让Alpha有片刻的迷惘。  
“给我，给我……卡尔。”  
“你说什么？”  
“射……射进我里面，卡尔……我说……射进我里面……”意乱情迷的Omega似乎什么都不顾了，也完全忘了自己正是热潮期。  
“那……我如你所愿。”  
Alpha加快了顶弄，Omega再也控制不住，浪叫一声接着一声，很快就为Alpha敞开了体内的大门。  
“给你，全都给你。”  
Omega的眼睛再度瞪大，感觉到体内的肉棒又胀大了一个层次，把他的子宫口给撑开。  
Alpha翻过身，把Omega再度压在地上，按住他的胳膊。  
“别动，布鲁斯，这是你要的。”  
“是的，是我要的！射给我！让我怀孕吧！”  
被操得发懵的Omega根本不知道自己喊了些什么，因为接下来Alpha的精液冲刷了他的内壁，灌满了他的子宫，极度的快感和肿胀感逼得他两眼上翻，几乎要晕过去。  
Alpha巨大的结把他固定得死死的，让他在接下来的十分钟内都不得动弹。  
布鲁斯在一阵阵快感中渐渐感到眼皮发沉，竟半昏死过去。  
等他醒来时，却已经被收拾干净，放在床上，还盖好了被子。  
“克拉克……你给我滚过来！”他有气无力地喊了一声，然后看见穿好了衣服的小记者马上就出现在他眼前——已经收拾干净了。  
“你他妈的……射我里面了。”  
“这是你让的，布鲁斯。”小记者显然也已经恢复记忆了，一脸的无辜。  
“今天他妈的是我的热潮期！”  
“可是……我当时不知道呀。”  
“操你的，克拉克。”  
“……你要是实在不解气我今晚给你操？”  
“不稀罕。”布鲁斯假装生气地扭过头，脸上却掠过一丝笑意。  
“要是真怀了，你这段时间就别来望塔值夜了。”  
“算你有良心。”


End file.
